Familiäre Überreste
Familiäre Überreste ist die elfte Episode der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean untersuchen ein Haus, das scheinbar verflucht ist, aber als sich herausstellt, dass eine ahnungslose Familie einzieht, begreifen sie, dass etwas viel Unheilvolleres in dem Haus wohnt. Handlung Ein Mann sieht gerade fern, als das Licht ausgeht. Er will das Zimmer verlassen, jedoch ist die Tür abgeschlossen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes öffnet sich eine andere Tür, durch die ein junges, blasses und ziemlich zerzaustes Mädchen kommt. Der Mann erkennt sie und sagt, dass das nicht möglich sei und sie nicht näher kommen soll. Das Mädchen lächelt und man sieht, wie das Blut des Mannes auf ein Bild mit der Aufschrift "Home Sweet Home" spritzt. Es ist Nacht und Dean sitzt am Fahrersitz des Impalas und liest. Sam wacht auf der Rückbank auf und fragt, ob er nach einem Job sucht, immerhin hätten sie den letzten erst vor zwei Stunden beendet. Er versucht seinem großen Bruder klar zu machen, dass er nicht ewig vor dem davon laufen kann, was er ihm erzählt hat. Dean weicht aus und beginnt stattdessen von den Fakten des Falles zu erzählen. Ein Toter in einem verschlossenen Zimmer in einem verschlossenen Haus, keine Spuren eines gewaltsamen Eindringens. Die Brüder sind sich einig, dass es sich um einen Geist handeln müsse. Sam und Dean untersuchen das leerstehende Haus und werden scheinbar heimlich beobachtet. In der Küche finden die Jungs einen zugemauerten Speisenaufzug, was jedoch ebenso wenig unnatürlich ist, wie der Ausschlag des EMF-Meters in dieser Folge, denn in der Nähe des Hauses befinden sich Hochspannungsleitungen. Als die Brüder gerade einen abgerissenen und verunstalteten Puppenkopf finden, fahren ein Auto und ein LKW vor – die neuen Mieter. Denen erklären die Winchesters, natürlich mit gefälschten Ausweisen, dass das Haus mit Asbest verseucht und unbewohnbar ist. Die Familie solle doch in der Zwischenzeit in ein Motel in der Nähe ziehen. Besonders begeistert ist diese darüber nicht, erklären sich jedoch bereit noch eine Nacht zu warten. Inzwischen befragen Sam und Dean die Putzfrau des Opfers, Bill Gibson, die ihn auch gefunden hat. Sie erzählt, dass überall viel Blut gewesen sei, und überall Gibson, der, laut ihren Angaben, kein einfacher Mann gewesen war. Seine Frau war im Kindbett gestorben, seine Tochter hatte sich zwanzig Jahre später im Dachboden erhängt. Sie holt Fotos von den beiden Verstorbenen. Die Brüder wollen noch wissen, wo Mutter und Tochter begraben liegen, allerdings wurden beide Leichen verbrannt. Währenddessen findet der Bruder des neuen Hausbesitzers, Ted, heraus, dass nirgends Asbest zu sehen ist. Kate, die Tochter glaubt ein Mädchen im ersten Stock des Hauses zu sehen. Am Abend, die Familie ist bereits eingezogen, spielt der Sohn, Danny, alleine in seinem Zimmer. Als er Bekanntschaft mit dem Geist in seinem Kasten macht, beginnt er mit ihm Ball zu spielen. Derweil bemerkt der Vater, Brian, nur einen üblen Geruch in der Küche, während er mit seiner Frau, über ihre Probleme spricht. Dean und Sam kommen zurück zum Haus und sehen, dass die Familie bereits eingezogen ist. Im Haus entdecken Ted, Brian und Susan das Wort "GEHT" in großen roten Buchstaben an der Wand. Sie geben Danny die Schuld. Dieser streitet jedoch alles ab und schiebt alles auf das "Mädchen in den Wänden" ab, die will, dass die anderen gehen und Danny bleibt. Kate liegt in ihrem Bett und denkt mit ihrem Hund zu reden. Sie beschwert sich noch darüber wie eklig es ist, dass er ihr die Hand leckt, als die Tür aufgeht und der echte Hund hereinkommt. Sie richtet sich erschrocken auf und irgendetwas verschwindet in einem Schrank. Das Mädchen berichtet aufgelöst der Familie von einem Geist. Dean und Sam stoßen dazu – sie hätten Schreie gehört. Die zwei Brüder offenbaren den Besitzern des Hauses, dass sie einen Geist am Hals haben und dass sie so schnell wie möglich das Haus verlassen sollten. Bevor eine Diskussion entstehen kann, geht das Licht aus und der Hund, der beim Eintreffen der Winchesters das Haus verlassen hat, beginnt irgendwo zu winseln. Die vier Männer wollen draußen nachsehen und sehen, dass jemand die Worte "zu spät" mit Blut auf den Umzugswagen geschrieben hat. Dean und Sam wollen die Familie jetzt noch dringender wegbringen, jedoch wurden die Reifen sämtlicher Autos zerstochen. Auch der Kofferraum des Impalas ist leer, alle Waffen sind gestohlen worden. Das Geistermädchen taucht außerhalb des Hauses wieder auf und die Winchesters treiben alle zurück ins Haus. Dort wird als Vorsichtsmaßnahme ein Kreis aus Salz gezogen, um sich vor dem Geist in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dean und Sam zeigen den Kindern Fotos von der verstorbenen Frau des Opfers und dessen Tochter und beide erkennen die Tochter als das Mädchen in den Wänden wieder. Ted beginnt bereits Probleme zu machen, weil er den Winchesters nicht glaubt und gehen will, er wird jedoch von Dean aufgehalten. Dieser will nicht zulassen, dass jemand stirbt. Er bleibt bei der Familie, während Sam den Dachboden inspizieren will, wo sich Gibsons Tochter das Leben nahm. Noch während er weg ist, taucht das Mädchen aus den Wänden auf und tritt über die Linie aus Salz, womit bewiesen wäre, dass sie kein Geist sein kann. Die Familie rennt, während Dean das Mädchen mit einem Schürhaken aufzuhalten versucht, was ihm beinahe nicht gelingt. Sam kommt schließlich zurück und blendet das verrückt gewordenen Kind mit einer Taschenlampe, woraufhin es zurück in die Wände flüchtet. Dean und Sam sind sich sicher, dass es kein Geist sondern ein einfaches Mädchen ist, gegen das sie kämpfen und gehen davon aus, dass es sich um Gibsons Tochter handelt, die allerdings zu diesem Zeitpunkt fünfzig Jahre alt sein müsste. Alle versammeln sich draußen und es zeigt sich, dass Danny vermisst wird. Mutter und Tochter verstecken sich in einem Gartenhäuschen, das im Moment am sichersten erscheint, während die Männer versuchen Danny in Zweiergruppen zu finden – Sam und Brian nehmen sich den Garten vor, während Dean und Ted sich im Haus umsehen. Dean und Ted finden Zugang zu den Hohlräumen der Wände und suchen sie ab. Dean geht noch einen Schritt weiter und zwängt sich durch ein Loch im Boden des Zwischenraums in einen Raum, in dem er jede Menge tote Tiere findet, unter anderem auch den Hund. Während er die "Küche" des Mädchens absucht, wird Ted oben von genau diesem ertappt und mit einem gezielten Stich durch die Kehle ermordet. Brian und Sam sind in der Zwischenzeit mit ihrer Suche fertig und warten im Gartenhäuschen mit Susan und Kate. Als Dean zu ihnen stößt, entschuldigt er sich bei der Familie dafür, dass er Ted nicht früh genug erreichen konnte, als das Mädchen angegriffen hat. Sam liest das Tagebuch von Gibsons Tochter zu Ende. Er erzählt Dean davon, dass das Mädchen schwanger gewesen sei. Gibson selbst hätte seine Tochter missbraucht und das Kind, das entstanden sei, hätte er in die Wände gesperrt. Sam ist davon überzeugt, dass das Mädchen kaum mehr als menschlich zu bezeichnen sei und dass die Geschichte kein Freipass sei, um Menschen zu töten. Dean wirkt skeptischer, immerhin habe sein Bruder keine Ahnung wovon er spricht. Dean hat auch eine Idee, wo Danny versteckt sein könnte und die Winchesters machen sich wieder auf die Suche. Danny liegt in der Zwischenzeit gefesselt und geknebelt in einem Raum hinter den Wänden. Das Mädchen kommt zu ihm und bietet ihm anscheinend eine Ratte an. Als er zurückschreckt, beißt seine "Gastgeberin" dem Tier in den Hals und beginnt zu essen. Sam und Dean brechen währenddessen durch den Speiseaufzug in der Küche, über den Gibson das Mädchen wahrscheinlich gefüttert hat. Dean klettert durch diesen Schacht und findet letzten Endes seine Waffen und auch Danny, muss jedoch entdecken, dass das Mädchen in den Wänden noch einen Bruder hat, indem dieser ihn angreift. Das Mädchen selbst bedroht unterdessen die Frauen im Gartenhäuschen. Danny ist befreit und Dean schafft es mit tödlichen Schüssen den Jungen aus dem Weg zu räumen, was ihn jedoch sichtlich betroffen macht. Das Mädchen konnte sich Zutritt im Gartenhäuschen verschaffen und geht auf die Mutter los, wird jedoch von Brian wieder nach draußen gezogen und umgebracht. Als der Tag anbricht, sind alle wieder in Sicherheit und die Brüder machen sich wieder auf den Weg. Dean kann immer noch nicht mit der Sache abschließen, weil er weiß, was lebenslange Folter aus Menschen machen kann. Sam versucht Deans Gewissen zu beruhigen, indem er sagt, dass man die Hölle nicht damit vergleichen könnte. Dadurch gibt sein älterer Bruder zu, dass er schlimmer gewesen sei, als die Kinder in den Wänden. Während sie nur Tiere gewesen seien, die ihr Territorium verteidigen mussten, hätte er es genossen Menschen zu quälen. Es sei ihm egal gewesen, wen er foltern musste, er habe alles aus reinem Vergnügen gemacht. Dean gesteht, dass, egal wie viele Seelen er rette, er diese Sache niemals wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Susan Carter *Brian Carter *Kate Carter *Danny Carter *Ted Vorkommende Wesen kein Auftritt von übernatürlichen Wesen Musik *'The Charge at Feather River Theme' von Max Steiner Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Family remains (Familiäre Überreste) *'Spanisch:' Restos de familia (Familiäre Überreste) *'Französisch:' Entre les murs (Zwischen den Wänden) *'Italienisch:' Resti in famiglia (Familiäre Überreste) *'Portugiesisch:' Vestígios de Família (Die Spuren der Familie) *'Polnisch:' Rodzinne więzi (Familiäre Bindungen) *'Tschechisch:' O rodičích a dětech (Von Eltern und Kindern) *'Ungarisch:' Csonka család (Zerbrochene Familien) *'Finnisch:' Perhe on pahin (Alle in der Familie) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04